


Space Ship

by kageyama_drama



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Meta, One Shot, Sexual Tension, Shipping, This Is STUPID, Tumblr, happy valentine's day, hunk is the best wingman, i minorly throw shade at kallura, i'm sorry i swear i don't hate anyone who ships it, keith is very completely not straight sorry i don't make the rules, klance, lance can dish it but he can't take it, my attempt at humor?? maybe?, ok I'll shut up now, slightly?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyama_drama/pseuds/kageyama_drama
Summary: As the ending credits moved across the screen, Lance sat up straight, eyes wide.“If real life was a fandom, which of us would the internet ship together?”~~happy valentine's day, ao3(this fic is inspired by a post on otpprompts.tumblr.com so go check them out!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the stupidest thing i've ever written

Lance was spread out on the living room couch one night when it hit him.

He scrolled through his Tumblr dashboard aimlessly while Pidge, Hunk, and Keith all watched a sitcom on Space TV. It was similar to regular television except, well, it was in space. The other paladins had all gotten used to the fact that Lance looked for (and found) any excuse he could to add “space” into the title of basically anything on their adventures as the paladins of Voltron.

 

 

 _“Space Chair!”_ Lance had exclaimed the first time he sat at the dining room table for a meal.

 _“Space Shower!”_ He shouted the first time he turned the dial in his bathroom and warm, water-like liquid flowed from it.

 _“Space Shoes!”_ Lance yelled one morning as he tied his laces.

 _“Lance, you brought those here from earth.”_ Hunk reminded him with a knowing smile.

_“Doesn’t matter, still in space!”_

As the ending credits moved across the screen, Lance sat up straight, eyes wide.

“If real life was a fandom, which of us would the internet ship together?”

The eyes of his friends quickly settled on him; everyone was confused but Lance could detect the interest in their eyes. After a beat of silence, Keith was (surprisingly) the first one to speak up.

“Shiro and Allura, obviously… So would their ship name be, like, ‘Shallura’?”

“Ooo, good one, Keith!” Hunk high-fived the other paladin, sharing an amused smile between them.

“And, I mean, of course people would ship Hunk and Shay unless they were _blind_.” Lance added, elbowing his best friend in the rib. Hunk giggled to himself and a blush quickly crept up his neck.

“Hey, Shay is-”

“Just a rock you met and admire very much’ yeah, yeah, we get it. The real question here is: would your ship name be ‘Shunk’? Because that is _hilarious_ and I can definitely get behind it.”

After more laughter and blushing from Hunk and the others, the air in the room fell silent yet again. Clearly, everyone was debating on other pairings that could come out of their group. Lance’s eyes shifted across his friends and fellow paladins, hoping for other additions to his growing mental list. He brought a hand up to the back of his neck, gently scratching the tanned skin. Then, so quickly that he scared himself, he loudly inhaled a huge gasp, punctuating his newest burst of inspiration.

“People would _definitely_ ship me and Keith.”

He had meant it as a joke. The moment it came into his mind, he thought that everyone else would get a huge kick out of it, so he said it. He waited – mouth open in an obvious “Ehh? Funny, huh?” way – for the uncontrollable laughter that was sure to follow such a crazy statement. Laughter, however, wasn’t the reaction he got.

“ _What_?” Keith almost choked on his words as the other paladin’s eyes grew wide.

“Holy shit, you’re right.” Pidge gently whispered conspiratorially and Hunk nodded in response.

“What would their ship name be?” Hunk asked excitedly, a devilish grin creeping onto his face as his eyes met Lance’s. Hunk knew about Lance’s giant (and super old) crush on Keith – they talked about it constantly. Lance’s pupils shrank in horror as he realized what his friend was trying to do.

“Uh… ‘Leith’?” Pidge offered, rubbing their chin in thought. “Nah, that doesn’t work.”

“’Klance.’” Keith offered, completely serious.

“You- uh…” Lance coughed, choking on nothing but his own saliva. Pidge jumped in again, attempting to redirect the awkwardness in the air.

“I personally ship ‘Kallura’ more.”

The room fell silent again.

They all exchanged glances before erupting into riotous laughter – Keith was rolling on the floor; Hunk had tears streaming down his face. Lance went white as a sheet.

“K… Kallura? As in… _Keith_ and _Allura_?” The blue paladin croaked out, watching everyone calm down from their laughing fits. Hunk sat up, wiping his eyes, and placed a reassuring hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry, buddy, no one here thinks you’re straight.”

 _What the hell is happening?!_ Lance could barely contain his internal screaming as he considered all the things going on around him. He’d had his suspicions about Keith in the past but didn’t want to assume anything. And here Hunk was, just straight up telling _Keith Fucking Kogane_ to his ~~beautiful~~ face that he was gay? What universe were they currently floating through?

“Oh, god bless.” Keith responded so nonchalantly that it took a moment for Lance to convince himself that the words really came out of the red paladin.

Lance opened his mouth to either 1) calmly ask what the hell everyone was talking about or 2) scream at the top of his lungs and promptly explode into a fine powder.

Pidge stood up, gathering their laptop and pillow, and spoke again.

“But yeah, anyway, I can totally see how Klance could be popular. You guys have that whole rivals-with-sexual-tension thing going on.”

There was no way this was real. Lance was having some weird dream/nightmare hybrid that simultaneously confirmed the focus of his years-long crush as not straight but was also dangerously close to outing himself in the process.

Hunk stood to join Pidge in leaving and sent one final all-knowing smirk in the direction of Lance’s hanging jaw before speaking.

“For the record, I’ve shipped Klance since, like, day one.” Hunk had the audacity to end that final sentence with a wink. _An actual fucking wink_. Lance was going to kill him.

“Shit, that was a microphone drop if I’ve ever heard one.” Pidge exclaimed, clapping a proud hand around the Samoan’s shoulder as they disappeared from the room.

The silence left in their wake was far too much for Lance to handle. He immediately gathered his things and ran out of the room, not realizing that Keith followed close behind. He didn’t stop moving until he reached his bedroom door, trying – and failing – to hit the open button with a laptop, blanket, and several snacks in his grasp. He wiggled a bare foot at the button with no success.

“You okay?” Keith’s voice came seemingly out of nowhere and Lance jumped at the sound, causing a half-open bag of Space Doritos to fall to the floor.

“Yeah, of course! Why wouldn’t I be?!” He continued to struggle with the door before Keith moved him aside and opened it for him. He sent a soft, teasing smile in Lance’s direction and grabbed the laptop from his arms, helping the blue paladin into his room.

“Did that shipping thing freak you out?”

Keith was far more perceptive than Lance realized. They emptied the contents of Lance’s arms onto his desk before he responded.

“No, no, no, dude. Why would that bother me? I mean it–” The red paladin inched closer to Lance until the back of his knees hit the side of his bed. Lance couldn’t remember how he was planning on finishing that sentence.

“Ya know, it got me thinking,” Keith offered in a quiet, teasing voice, “If ‘Klance’ was a thing…”

Lance’s eyebrows jumped upward in response, practically into his hairline.

“The hypothetical ‘ _ship’_ , I mean,” Keith amended his statement, earning a nervously quick nod from Lance, “There would _definitely_ be porn of us.”

Keith applied a small burst of pressure to Lance’s chest and sent the blue paladin falling backward onto his bed. His dark blue irises were almost invisible behind the large spheres of his pupils as he stared incredulously up at his teammate.

“I have… zero idea what the hell has gotten into you, but I don’t hate it.” Lance, still flat on his back, hooked both feet into the space behind Keith’s knees and pulled until the red paladin fell on top of him.

“That’s pretty gay, Lance.”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just imagine Hunk and Pidge outside the door like "KLANCE IS OFFICIALLY CANON, I REPEAT: KLANCE IS CANON!! THIS IS NOT A DRILL, PEOPLE!"  
> ~
> 
> happy vday to all my klance shippers out there


End file.
